Blaze the Cat
'Blaze the Cat '''is a fifteen-year-old, anthropomorphic, lavender cat and is a princess hailing from the Sol Dimension, where she is both the regent of her world and the appointed guardian of the Sol Emeralds. Information Box Biological Overview Physical Description Alignment and Characters Traits Professional Status Powers, Abilities and Skills Voice Actors Appearance Blaze is an anthropomorhpic cat with lavender and violet fur that covers her body and white fur that covers her muzzle, and golden eyes. She has a red bindi on her forehead and a red hair-tie which she puts her hair in a high ponytail. Blaze wears a violet coat with dark pink hemline, white tight pants, dark pink heeled shoes with white shoe straps, dark gray soles and white fluffy cuffs. She also wears a pair of white gloves with a fluffy cuff on each glove end and a golden necklace around her neck. Personality Blaze is normally calm, solemn and level headed, but tend to conceal her true feelings. She is often described to be elegant, which is demonstrated through her body movements and her fighting style which is very similar to ballet. Being royalty, Blaze is quite mannerly and typically maintains a relatively quiet, stoic and formal air among others. She tends to have body language less casual than most others. She also usually speaks in a formal, polite and lady-like tone. While it seems like Blaze keeps her emotions in check, she is inwardly highly emotional and possesses a fiery temper, making her aggressive, rough, harsh and prone to bad decisions when angry. Despite being honored of her royalty, Blaze is down-to-Earth and dislikes being called by her title. Blaze is very serious and devoted to her position as princess and guardian of the Sol Emeralds which is motivated by her own genuine concern for others' safety. She is also very protective of the Sol Emeralds, initially suspecting anyone even looking at them the wrong way. Blaze is usually highly disciplined and focused, consciously forcing herself to not lose focus, and can be quite stubborn once she has put her mind to something, causing her to become impatient and her anger to flare up easily. When dealing with enemies, she never holds back her strength and is not above the idea of using lethal force. Because of her own self-imposed strict discipline though, she is often tense and frequently suffers from a high degree of self-pressure. Initially, Blaze held a personal dislike of her pyrokinesis because it left her to bear her responsibilities alone, which made her see her flames as a curse. She later learns to accept her powers from Sonic's advice and came to see them as a blessing. Because of her past and her devotion to her duty, Blaze developed a habit of doing her tasks alone, making her anti-social, withdrawn and introverted. As such, she lacks in social skills, finds it hard to open up and talk to people, and comes off as shy. She would also be wary and curt towards strangers, shut people off and frequently reject others' offers to help, even become defensive and angry when help was offered. This attitude also made her somewhat selfish as she berate Sonic despite him offering help and eventually ended up fighting him. After interacting with Sonic, Cream and their friends, Blaze developed much more socially, making her more amiable, friendly and gentle towards others. She also came to understand the true meaning of friendship, making her willing to trust and accept help from others. While she still prefers handling things on her own and remains somewhat reclusive, she will accept her friends' help and is genuine grateful for their aid. History Series Plot Appearances in Other Media Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities *Super Speed - Blaze can run at super speeds, though she is not as fast as Sonic and Shadow. She is still remarkably fast and possesses high speed movements and fast reflexes, something which even Sonic has acknowledged. **Spin Dash **Spin Jump *Extreme Acrobatic Skills and Reflexes - She is incredibly acrobatic and nimble, and possesses impressive dexterity. On the ground, she is also able to perform tricks such as top spins, axels and axel jumps. *Enhanced Jump - She is shown being able to jump very long distances, while landing perfectly safely, and can while airborne, perform several tricks with precise movements. *Enhanced Endurance - Blaze shows high levels of physical endurance, such as surviving a fall without any injury and can still use her pyrokinesis, despite being low on fuel. *Expert Combatant - Being the guardian of the Sol Emeralds, Blaze is a very skilled fighter. Most of Blaze's combat moves focuses on using graceful and delicate movements, similar to ballet moves, to strike precise and hard blows at her opponents. When attacking, she tends to use her feet when launching physical blows. Most of Blaze fighting moves comes from her pyrokinesis and relies heavily on their execution. By using her pyrokinesis in conjuring with her moves, Blaze can create unique and dynamic attacks that deals destructive damage on her targets, making her a fierce force to be reckoned with in combat. *Master Swordsman - Blaze is a master at medieval swordsmanship, due to her unique skill with her Sacred Sword, Laevatein. *Levitation - In some instances, Blaze is shown being able to levitate in the air. *Grinding *Worldly Knowledge - Blaze is also shown to have much knowledge on the various aspects of her world, such as its history, ancient languages and legends. Pyrokinesis *Pyrokinesis - Blaze’s main special ability is her pyrokinesis, the ability to create and control fire in any way she desires. Since she has possessed this power at birth, Blaze is very adept at using it for various purposes. She can conjure up flames at any place on or all over her body, allowing her to form a cloak of flames, increase her attack power, burn her opponent and melt frozen creatures/objects without harming them. She can also use her flames to propel herself forward, either increasing her speed or granting her limited flight. She can even raise large columns of fire from the ground and launch herself as burning meteor. Beside offense, she can also use her pyrokinesis defensively by conjuring up fields of fire around her to protect her. She can even handle it delicate enough to creates small flames or embers in the palm of her hands. **Fire Ball - Blaze can generate a ball of fire using her pyrokinesis and fire it in a straight direction, burning anything in its' path. **Burst Dash **Spinning Claw - Blaze can spin in a 360 degree axle with flames and cut through anything in her path. **Fire Claw **Axel Jump Sol Powers *Sensing the Sol Emeralds and dimensional disturbances *Harnessing Sol Energy Transformations *Fire Aura Mode *Burning Blaze transformation Equipment *Laevatein List of Moves and Techniques *Ablaze Pillars *Axel Jump *Axel Tornado *Burst Dash *Burst Hover *Fire Boost *Fire Ball *Fire Claw *Fire Dash *Flames of Kilekion *Guard *Homing Attack *Incendia Whirlwind *Overheat *Pyro Fury *Spinning Claw *Spinning Jump List of Awakenings *Burning Blaze *Sir Percival Relationships Friends/Allies *Silver the Hedgehog (Close friend and little brother figure) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Best friend and Partner-in-Combat) * *Sticks the Badger (Best friend and sidekick, close as sisters) *Cream the Rabbit (Best friend) *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog (to a degree) *Rouge the Bat *New Freedom Fighters *Tangle the Lemur *Sam Spartan *Mimi Martinez *Candace Spartan *Kevin Spartan *Soi Fon *Yoruichi Shihorin *Tenten Enemies/Rivals *Doctor Eggman Nega (Arch-enemy) *Captain Whisker *Doctor Eggman *Orbot *Cubot *Bokkun *E-106 Eta * *E-107 Theta *E-117 Sigma *Iblis *The Shadow Vipers Quotes *''Feel the power of the flames! Trivia * See Also *Blaze the Cat/Image Gallery Category:Aliens Category:Cats Category:Mobians